Lorienin lahja
by Piiska
Summary: ElladanElrohir, RumilOrophin, ElladanOrophin, ElrohirRumil Rakkaus ja yhteisymmärrys kukoistavat Lorienissa , AU, slash (pikku muutos paritukseen)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lorienin lahja  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Elladan/Elrohir, Rumil/Orophin, Elladan/Rumil, Elrohir/Orophin Rakkaus ja yhteisymmärrys kukoistavat Lorienissa ^_^, AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Author's Note: Betani on edelleen Kooma. Kiitos henkisestä tuesta *virnistää*. Tarina on hyvin kesken ja jatkoa tulee vasta vähän ajan kuluttua. Niille jotka eivät pidä veljeksistä rakastavaisina (vaikka nämä ovatkin haltioita) niin suosittelen jättämään välistä.  
  
Mallornit kohosivat saattueen ylle lumoavina. Kumpikaan Elrondin kaksospojista ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Lorienia ja metsän laulu sai heidät miltei haukkomaan henkeä. Puut olivat korkeampia kuin heidän kotonaan Rivendellissä ja Metsän Valtiattaren vaikutus, joka tuntui vahvana metsän ilmassa, kosketti kumpaisenkin sydäntä. Kuin yhden mielen ohjaamina Elladanin ja Elrohirin huulet kaartuivat hymyyn ja he kääntyivät toistensa puoleen silmät tuikkien sisäistä valoa, jonka kokemus oli synnyttänyt. Vaikka heidän synnyinkotinsa sijaitsi kaukana, Sumuvuorten juurella, oli Lorien jo heille yhtä rakas.  
  
Veljekset ratsastivat vieretysten ja kun ensi-ihmetys hälveni hiljalleen he alkoivat keskustella vilkkaasti keskenään täydentäen toistensa lauseita ja puhuen välillä täsmälleen samoin sanoin toistensa päälle. Kumpikin oli tottunut tapaan ja piti sitä luonnollisena. Vain muiden suhtautuminen oli ärsyttänyt Elladania ja Elrohiria. Muut eivät nähneet heidän eroavaisuuksiaan läheisen suhteen vuoksi, kuin he olisivat saman mielen kaksi ruumiillistumaa. Kaksoset tiesivät kuitenkin paremmin ja tietäen, etteivät hevin saattaisi muuttaa muiden mielikuvaa, he olivat alkaneet toimia täsmälleen kuten kaikki muut olettivatkin. Yhteinen side veljien välillä oli vahvistunut ja enää he eivät välittäneet. Se mitä heillä oli oli ainutlaatuista, eikä kukaan saattaisi erottaa heitä.  
  
Niin uppoutuneita kaksoset olivat toisiinsa, ettivät huomanneet milloin Rivendellistä saapuneiden haltioiden joukkoon liittyi muutamia harmaisiin pukeutunutta Lorienin vartijaa. Elladan kuunteli Elrohirin puhetta tiiviisti ja nyökytteli ja täydensi veljensä lauseet kun tämä pysähtyi hetkeksi etsimään sanoja. Heidän keskittyessään toisiinsa koko muu maailma tuntui painuvan taka-alalle, jopa metsä, jonka ihmeellisyyttä he niin ihailivat.  
  
Tulijat vaihtoivat keskenään huvittuneita katseita seuratessaan Elrondin poikia. He kunnioittivat heitä, mutta eivät voineet olla ihmettelemättä kuinka veljekset kykenivät sulkemaan kaiken pois tietoisuudestaan lukuunottamatta toisiaan. Rivendellistä saapuneet haltiat selvittivät hienotunteisesti kaksosten erikoislaatuisen suhteen saattajilleen tietäen, että tietyt asiat oli hyvä tehdä selviksi pojille entuudestaan tuntemattomille. Sitä kuinka läheinen Elladanin ja Elrohirin suhde toisiinsa todella oli eivät he kuitenkaan kyenneet selvittämään. Oli epäillyksiä, että kaksoset jakaisivat keskenään enemmänkin kuin vain ajatuksensa, mutta kukaan ei tiennyt varmasti. Kummallakaan heistä ei ollut ollut suhdetta naiseen taikka mieheen ja ottaen huomioon heidän ikänsä oli varsin todennäköistä, että he saivat nautintonsa toistensa käsivarsilla.  
  
Lorienin vartijat eivät kysyneet enempää, mutta kaksi heistä vilkaisi vaivihkaa toisiaan. He olivat veljeksiä kuten Elladan ja Elrohir, ja he tiesivät kuinka turvallista oli jakaa itsensä jonkun niin läheisen kanssa. Rakkaus oli heidän välillään pyyteetöntä ja kun he katselivat Rivendellistä saapuneita kaksosia, he tiesivät että samanlainen side oli näiden välillä, ehkä syvempikin. Kahden harmaaseen kietoutuneen haltian katseet seurasivat uteliaina ja hyväntahtoisina Elladania ja Elrohiria näiden ratsastaessa lähellä joukon kärkeä. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lorienin lahja  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating:R  
  
Summary: Elladan/Elrohir, Rumil/Orophin, Elladan/Rumil, Elrohir/Orophin Rakkaus ja yhteisymmärrys kukoistavat Lorienissa ^_^, AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Author's Note: Betani tässä kappaleessa ei valitettavasti ollut Kooma, betaa ei ollut laisinkaan *snif*.Niille jotka eivät pidä veljeksistä rakastavaisina (vaikka nämä ovatkin haltioita) niin suosittelen todellakin jättämään välistä. Tyyliäni kirjoittaa ja kaikkea mahdollista saa kritisoida *hint hint, nudge nudge*  
  
Metsän Valtiatar tunsi ylpeyttä katsellessaan tyttärenpoikiaan. Toistensa avulla veljekset olivat selvinneet äitinsä lähdöstä ja Galadriel tiesi heidän tukeutuvan toisiinsa aina. He olivat vahvoja yhdessä, vahvempia kuin siskonsa Arwen, jopa vahvempia kuin isänsä. Jonkun oli täytynyt siunata poikia ja Valtiatar kääntyi hymyillen puolisonsa puoleen. Celeborn hymyili hänkin ja syleili vuorostaan lapsenlapsiaan. Yhdessä he johdattivat Elladanin ja Elrohirin yksityiseen talaniinsa, jossa seuruetta odotti valmiiksi katettu runsas ateria.  
  
Ruokailun lomassa saattoivat Lorienin hallitsijat ja kaksoset vaihtaa kuulumisiaan ja uutisia. Tunnelma oli lämmin, eikä yksikään paikalla olijoista tuntenut olevansa vähemmän rakastettu kuin muut. Perhesiteet olivat pysyneet vahvoina, vaikka heitä erottikin pitkä välimatka. Juuri sen takia yhteiset tapaamiset olivat heille niin arvokkaita. Rakkaiden näkeminen sai heidät unohtamaan murheensa ja vain nauttimaan toistensa kaivatusta seurasta.  
  
Myöhemmin illalla, kun Elladan ja Elrohir olivat päässeet heille varatun talanin suojaan saattoivat he vihdoin kietoutua sylikkäin ja puhua rauhassa.  
  
"Isoäiti tietää", Elrohir huomautti silittäessään kevyesti veljensä käsivartta, joka oli kiedottu hellästi hänen ympärilleen.  
  
"Niin tietää, ja isoisä myös. Isä on varmaan kertonut", vastasi Elladan silmät puoliummessa ja veti päällään puolittain makaavan Elrohirin lähemmäs itseään.  
  
"Tai Glorfindel", ensin puhunut kaksonen nauroi silmät tuikkien ja katsoi merkitsevästi veljeään, joka virnisti.  
  
"Isoisä oli pettynyt kun hän ei voinut tulla meidän mukanamme."  
  
"Vähemmästäkin sitä pettyy. Olisi ollut mukavaa nähdä heidät yhdessä..."  
  
"Mmmm, sääli..." Elladan mutisi painaessaan huulensa veljensä kaulalle ja näykkiessään kevyesti herkkää ihoa. Elrohir kierähti selälleen vetäen kaksosensa lepäämään vuorostaan päälleen, hän hymyili nauttien Elladanin kosketuksista ja liu'utti toisen kätensä lepäämään veljensä reidelle.  
  
"Isoäiti näytti iloitsevan meidän puolestamme", Elladan jatkoi kohotettuaan päätään rakastettunsa kaulalta ja hymyili tälle pehmeästi.  
  
"Hän tietää meidän todella rakastavan toisiamme. Miksei hän olisi onnellinen?" Elrohir kohotti kätensä veljensä poskelle ja hymyili hänkin.  
  
"Tuntuu silti hyvältä tietää se."  
  
"Yhtä hyvältä kuin olla tässä minun kanssani?"  
  
"Mikään ei voi vetää vertoja sinulle tai sinun lähelläsi olemiselle", Elladan kuiskasi hellästi ja painoi huulensa kaksosensa huulille, joka raotti huuliaan kutsuen hänet syvempään suudelmaan. Heidän kielensä kietoutuivat toisiinsa tutulla tavalla samalla kun he itse painautuivat lähemmäs toisiaan.  
  
He olivat tuttuja toisilleen. Molemmat tunsivat toistensa vartalot yhtä hyvin kuin omansakin ja jokainen kosketus tuotti nautintoa niin antajalle kuin vastaanottajallekin. Kädet hyväilivät kiireettöminä ja kevyet huokaukset täyttivät huoneen heidän koskettaessaan toisiaan.  
  
- ---***--- -  
  
Elrohir hymyili rakastavasti veljelleen työntyessään tämän sisälle ja nautinnollinen voihkaisu karkasi hänen huuliltaan. Elladanin huulet raottuivat äänettömään parahdukseen ja hänen silmänsä painautuivat kiinni, mutta kipua kesti vain ohikiitävän hetken ja hengittäen katkonaisesti hän kietoi jalkansa Elrohirin ympärille. Puhdas nautinto, joka heijastui Elrohirin kasvoilta sai Elladanin hengityksen salpautumaan kuten aina ja hän tunsi kuinka sama polttava nautinto virtasi hänen omissa suonissaan. Kaksosensa himon näkeminen tuotti Elladanille silkkaa mielihyvää hänen katsellessaan Elrohiria tämän työntyessä yhä uudestaan hänen auliiseen vartaloonsa.  
  
Elladan sulki silmänsä keskittyen kiduttavan nautinnollisiin tuntemuksiin joita hänen veljensä aiheutti. Hän tunsi olevansa kokonainen antaessaan itsensä Elrohirille ja tuttu keho häntä vasten sai hänet miltei hulluksi himosta. Kostuttaen huuliaan kielensä kärjellä Elladan liikkui kohdaten veljensä liikkeet täydellisesti. Hiljainen vaikerrus kohosi molempien huulilta ja Elladan tunsi oman täyttymyksensä olevan lähellä. Hän etsi kaksosensa huulet epätoivoiseen suudelmaan tuntiessaan kehonsa vavahtelevan nautinnosta.  
  
Hetken kuluttua Elrohir tunkeutui parahtaen Elladaniin ja jäi sitten huohottaen makaamaan tämän päälle. Koko hänen kehonsa tykytti nautinnosta ja hän oli tyydytetty niin täydellisesti kuin vain hänen rakas Elladaninsa osasi. Höyhenenkevyet kosketukset Elrohirin hiuksissa ja raukeat rakastavat sanat tuudittivat hänet hitaasti uneen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lorienin lahja  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating:R  
  
Summary: Elladan/Elrohir, Rumil/Orophin, Elladan/Rumil, Elrohir/Orophin Rakkaus ja yhteisymmärrys kukoistavat Lorienissa ^_^, AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Author's Note: Rikollisen lyhyt kappale, mutta sille ei nyt voi mitään.  
  
Toisaalla Lorienin taivaan alla yön ääniin sekoittui toisen parin nautinnolliset huokaukset ja parahdukset. Kahden haltian vartalot kiilsivät hiestä kuun ja tähtien valaistessa heitä heidän liikkuessaan kuumeisesti. He etsivät täyttymystä kiireisinä ja huohottavat suut vaihtoivat kiihkeitä suudelmia ja rakkaudentunnustuksia yön ollessa muuten rauhallinen. Huutaen nautintoaan kaksikko lysähti toisiaan vasten ja haukkoen viileää yöilmaa he tasasivat hengitystään hymyillen samalla laiskasti toisilleen. Hitaasti he kohottautuivat ja palasivat sisälle talaniinsa, jonka jakoivat veljensä kanssa. Kaksikko oli tyytyväinen siihen, että Haldir ei ollut kotona.  
  
Vaikka heidän veljensä oli onnellinen heidän puolestaan ja piti heidän puoliaan ja rakasti heitä, Rumil ja Orophin eivät silti halunneet hänen olevan lähellä heidän rakastellessaan, sillä heillä oli tapana olla äänekkäitä. Oli siis hyvä, että Haldir otti tarkoituksella eri vartiovuoroja kuin he, sillä muuten kolmikon elämästä olisi saattanut tulla hankalaa.  
  
Rumil käpertyi veljensä viereen tämän sängylle ja hengitti syvään tämän tuoksua. Hän oli onnellinen saadessaan olla siten, tekemättä mitään vain kuunnellen Orophinin tasaista hengitystä ja vahvoja sydämenlyöntejä. Kuin lukien veljensä ajatukset Orophin kääntyi kasvotusten Rumiliin päin ja hymyili. Sanomatta sanaakaan Rumil upotti kätensä veljensä paksuihin vaaleisiin hiuksiin ja suuteli tämän huulia hellästi.  
  
"Ja minä rakastan sinua", Orophinin rakastava ääni kuiskasi vasten Rumilin huulia. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lorienin lahja

Author: Piiska

Rating: G

Summary: Elladan/Elrohir, Rumil/Orophin, Elladan/Rumil, Elrohir/Orophin Rakkaus ja yhteisymmärrys kukoistavat Lorienissa , AU, slash

Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)

Author's Note: Erittäin pitkän tauon jälkeen jotain uutta, ei kovin paljon mutta kumminkin. Niin ja mä en tule toimeen tietokoneiden kanssa, en sitten yhtään.

Lorien tarjosi kaksosille loputtoman tuntuisesti nähtävää ja koettavaa. He kuluttivat tuntikausia vaeltaen puiden alla ja ihmetellen niiden ikää ja laulun kauneutta. Vaikka ikivanhat mallornit eivät kertoneetkaan tarinoitaan kuten ihmiset tai haltiat, niiden tasaisesta olemassaolon laulusta saattoi erottaa sävyjä, jotka muuttuivat sanoiksi tottuneen korvissa. Tarinat joita puut osasivat kertoa olivat kauniita ja ihmetyksekseen kaksoset huomasivat, että ne tuntuivat kertovan heille kahdesta haltiasta, veljeksestä, kuten Elladan ja Elrohir. Rakastavaisista, jotka jakoivat miltei yhtä vahvan siteen välillään kuin Rivendellin valtiaan pojat. Oli lumoavaa kuunnella sen kaltaisesta rakkaudesta ja tapahtumista, joista puut olivat todistaneet. Ne olivat nähneet miten kaksi kehoa liittyi yhdeksi ja miten kaksi haltiaa vaihtoi ikuisia rakkaudenvaloja tähdet todistajinaan.

Kaksosissa heräsi uudenlaisia tunteita. Aikaisemmin he eivät olleet nähneet muita, mutta puiden laulu sai heidät uteliaiksi. He näkivät tiedonjanon toistensa silmissä, eikä se saanut heitä säpsähtämään tai tuntemaan oloaan uhatuksi. Side heidän välillään antoi heille luottamusta paitsi toisiinsa niin myös itseensä. Vuosia aiemmin he olivat tunteneet suhteensa tukahduttavana ja kahlitsevana, mutta opittuaan sen voiman jonka side antoi, he olivat tukeutuneet toisiinsa yhä enemmän. Jos he kuuluivat jollekin toiselle olennolle kuin itselleen niin he kuuluivat toisilleen, eikä sitä vakautta uhannut uteliaisuus muita kohtaan. Varsinkaan nyt kun pieni kipinä kyti heissä molemmissa.

Elladan seisoi mietteissään lammen rannalla. Hän oli aina pitänyt vedestä, sen liikkeet olivat rauhallisia ja tasaisia. Pieni häiriö veden ikuisessa liikkeessä tasaantui nopeasti ja katosi kun laineet olivat kulkeneet oman matkansa ja törmänneet rantaan. Hymy kohosi hänen huulillen kun kala nousi sameasta vedestä pintaan sieppaan veden varaan joutuneen hyönteisen. Elladan tunsi olonsa yhtä rauhalliseksi kuin vesi, pinta väreili ja pinnan alla liikkui jatkuvasti jotakin, mutta ne eivät kyenneet vavahduttamaan rauhaa joka vallitsi.

Hitaasti mustahiuksinen haltia kohotti katseensa vedestä, jota oli tarkastellut ja käänsi huomionsa vaaleahiuksiseen haltiakaksikkoon. Elladanin oli helppo tunnistaa nämä kaksi, hän oli kuunnellut puiden laulua ja painanut mieleensä niiden sanat. Orophin ja Rumil, komeat haltiasoturit, jotka jakoivat keskenään voimakkaan rakkauden. Elrondin poika sai varastettua mielihyväkseen lumoavien veljesten huomion hetkeksi ja soi näille raukean hymyn. Jäämättä katsomaan hymynsä vaikutusta Elladan kääntyi ja käveli pois antaen vartalonsa liikkua yhtä raukean aistikkaasti kuin oli hymyillytkin. Hän tunsi ja kuuli puilta kuinka kaksi soturia tuijotti hänen peräänsä hämmentyneinä.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lorienin lahja

Author: Piiska

Rating: PG

Summary: Elladan/Elrohir, Rumil/Orophin, Elladan/Orophin, Elrohir/Rumil Rakkaus ja yhteisymmärrys kukoistavat Lorienissa , AU, slash

Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)

Author's Note: Kirjoittaminen ihan jumissa.. Kestäkää. Seuraavasta kappaleesta tulee toivottavasti parempi, ja kertokaa jos näkyy kirjoitusvirheitä. Pilkutus ihan hukassa. Niin ja paritus muuttui hiukan.. mä en ikinä pysy näköjään kunnolla suunnitelmissa.

Orophin ja Rumil huomasivat törmäävänsä Elrondin kaksospoikiin yllättävän usein. Se ei suinkaan häirinnyt heitä. Mustahiuksinen kaksikko oli ilo silmälle ja nämä kykenivät sytyttämään tulen Lorienin haltioiden vereen. Siihen vain harvat pystyivät, sillä Orophinin ja Rumilin huomio oli vaikea varastaa. He olivat pitkään nähneet vain toisensa, mutta kun he olivat päässeet saalistuksen makuun heille vaikea sanoa ei. He tiesivät tarkalleen miten varastaa sydämiä ja he toimivat juonissaan mielellään yhdessä, jakaen työnsä tuloksen. Elladan ja Elrohir miellyttivät kaksikkoa ja Orophin ja Rumil eivät pistäneet pahakseen näiden huomionosoituksia.

Ilta oli jo ehtinyt laskeutua ennen kuin Orophin ehti takaisin vuorostaan vartiossa. Hän oli ollut useita päiviä partioimassa metsän rajalla ilman kummankaan veljensä seuraa ja hän kaipasi kovasti näitä kumpaakin. Valitettavasti hän näkisi nämä vasta viikkojen kuluttua. Heidät oli nimitetty vartioon siten että hänen olisi jälleen lähdettävä kun Rumil ja Haldir palaisivat. Asialle ei voinut mitään ja hän tiesi jälleennäkemisen olevan riemukkaampi kun he eivät olleet hetkeen tavanneet. Hänen sänkynsä olisi kuitenkin yksinäinen ja kylmä paikka siihen asti.

Orophin istui paksulla mallornin juurella ja teroitti kivellä miekkaansa. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat kaukana Lorienin rajoilla hänen veljensä ja rakastettunsa luona. Hänen sydämessään asui kaipuu aina kun he eivät olleet näköetäisyydellä toisistaan. Nyt siihen sekoittui kuitenkin myös tyydyttämätöntä himoa. Hän tiesi kaipuunsa olevan liioiteltua, muttei voinut mitään sille että tunsi olonsa jotensakin ontoksi. Yksinäisyys oli aina kiemurrelut helposti hänen sydämeensä.

Kohtalolla oli kuitenkin omat suunnitelmansa Orophinin varalleen ja kääntäessään lopulta katseensa kirkkaasta terästä hän näki edessään toisen Rivendellin kaksosista. Hän ei ollut varma kumpi tämä oli, Elladan vai Elrohir, he näyttivät niin samanlaisilta. Hymy mustahiuksisen haltian kasvoilla oli ystävällinen ja avoin, eikä Orophin voinut olla vastaamatta siihen. Hymyillen hän kehotti toista haltiaa istuutumaan ja liittymään seuraansa. Elrondin poika otti tarjouksen vastaan ja valitsi paikkansa Orophinin vierestä.

Yllättävä läheisyys ei haitannut Lorienin haltiaa, hän oli katsellut mustahiuksisia kaksosia jo pitkään veljensä kanssa. He olivat kiinnittäneet näihin huomiota jo silloin kun nämä olivat ylittäneet Lorienin rajat. Hoikka käsi, joka laskeutui Orophinin reidelle sai hänet kuitenkin hämilleen. Hän oli arvellut, ettei hänen ja Rumilin himo kaksosia kohtaan ollut yksipuolista, mutta hän ei ollut uskonut näistä kummankaan tekevän aloitetta heitä kohtaan.

"Olet Orophin, eikö totta?", Elladan hymyili pehmeästi katsoessaan Lorienin haltiaa. Hän antoi kätensä levätä tämän reidellä, eikä yllättynyt kun toinen ei häkeltynyt tilanteesta.

"Olen, mutta en voi sanoa tietäväni teistä muuta kuin että olette Rivendellin Elrondin kaksospojista toinen", Orophinin äänessä oli pahoitteleva sävy ja hän hymyili toiselle haltialle hiukan. Liu'uttaessaan miekkansa takaisin tuppeen mustahiuksinen haltia naurahti.

"Se ei yllätä minua, monilla on vaikeuksia erottaa minut veljestäni Elrohiristä", hymy karehti yhä Elladanin huulilla kun hän puhui. Vaalea haltia sai hänen alavatsassaan kipristelemään jännityksestä ja hänen sydämensä lyömään nopeammin. Se tuntui virkistävältä ja huumaavalta. Hän janosi äkkiä tietää mitä muuta komea soturi saisi hänessä aikaan.

"Elladan", Orophin maisteli nimeä suussaan. Nimen lausuminen nostatti miltei ujon hymyn toisen huulille ja Orophin hymyili itsekin. Hän tiesi olevansa hätäinen noustessaan ylös ja tarjotessaan kätensä tälle.

Mustahiuksinen haltia katseli Orophinia hetken mietteliäänä, kunnes tarttui hänen ojennettuun käteensä. Orophin tunsi sykäyksen alavatsassaan ja hänen huulensa raottuivat hiukan. Hän ei halunnut antaa Elladanille mahdollisuutta harkita uudelleen vaan johdatti tämän nopeasti tikkaille ja ylös talaniinsa. Hän sulki mielestään pienen hennon äänen, joka kysyi halusiko hän kenties vain estää itseään harkitsemasta.

Elladan hengähti hiljaa kun vaalea haltiasoturi painoi hänet puun runkoa vasten. Heidän huulensa olivat vain senttien päästä toisistaan ja hän sulki tuon välin mielellään. Hän kosketti Orophinin huulia varovasti omillaan, eikä vastustellut kun tämä vastasi suudelmaan tulisesti.


End file.
